Painting Hues of Love
by AmethystSapphires
Summary: Nadine loved him, and he loved Rhonda. So when Peapod asked her out she hadn't hesitated to say yes. Now she wonders if she had just followed her heart, and put herself first, maybe she would have been happier.


**I've always wanted to write a Sid/Nadine romance. I hope it comes out ok :)**

 **I don't own Hey Arnold... obviously.**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _You know what? I through. I'm done, how could you not be here? Honestly you don't care about me or you would at the very least take my calls. I can take a hint though, have a nice life._

Those were the last words Rhonda had said to her. Her brown eyes scanned her old facebook page, it hadn't been updated in seven years, but she saw younger self smiling surrounded by friends, and on mornings like these it was a nice reminder that her current self wasn't normal. There wasn't wifi, or cable, but her neighbor's had given her the passcode, so she always gave herself ten minutes, she'd download the app onto her phone, log in, reminisce (dare not respond to any of the messages), and then log out and take the app off.

She didn't reply because she didn't want to give excuses for her past abscence, and she wouldn't be able to make any future plans to see anyone. Now she didn't really have any friends aside from her family. She wasn't allowed to have any. Well that wasn't exactly true, she just found her marriage often suffered when she had them so she decided to do without.

"Mommy, is there breakfast?"

She smiled at her daughter and went and pulled her into her arms. She looked every bit like her father. Same eyes same dark her, everything from her father, save for the curls, those were from her.

"Yes, whatever you like sweetheart," she smiled.

"Mommy... you're hurt," her daughter frowned and her tiny fingers traced Nadine's face gently, bringing the young mother to tears.

"Yes baby, but only a little, you don't need to worry," she kissed her on the forehead.

"I had a nightmare mommy," she bit her lip hesitant.

"You can tell me, what happened?"

"I had a dream that... that you didn't wake up, and daddy was hungry and I had to cook breakfast myself but I... I... couldn't find any, and he got mad..."

Her heart broke as her daughter burst into tears. "It's ok sweetheart. Daddy is never going to get mad at you," Nadine hugged her daughter tight. "I love you, and Daddy loves you very much-"

"No he doesn't," she shook her head.

"Of course he does sweetheart-"

"No he... he told me he's not my daddy. Mommy are you my real mommy?"

Nadine's heart dropped. Wasn't the whole reason she was clinging to this man was so her daughter could have both parents in her life? She... this was the wake up call she needed, because after hugging her daughter and telling her she was definitely hers, she made breakfast and did something she had for some strange reason never thought of doing before. She pulled out a suitcase, but frowned, she didn't really want any of her belongings. They were all clothes he had bought her, that fit her horribly. She had really changed everything for this man.

Using the internet on her phone she looked up a shelter for battered women, it was a ways away. A chill suddenly went down her spine, what if he came home early and caught her? Or what if he went after her? She didn't have any friends she could turn to. Literally every bridge was burned. No, thinking of her daughter's face this morning she had to leave, and there was no going back.

"Mommy I'm done!"

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to get your school back back, and pack only the things that are important to you, and then you and I are going to leave, ok?"

"Won't daddy get mad?' she looked perplexed. _Yes, he would._

"No sweetheart. Something's wrong with daddy and he doesn't like having a family, so we have to leave until he gets better," she said, as the house phone rang. She jumped and answered it on the first ring. "Yes?"

No answer he just hung up, she knew it was him, and he would call in another fifteen to twenty minutes, that wasn't much of a head start. Was it smart to leave now? Especially after the fight they'd had last night that had continued to this morning. Looking around the house the place really was a mess, and she definitely needed to clean, but then she remembered her daughter and took a deep breath. Now was not the time for backing out.

She thought of running over to the neighbors and asking for a ride, but mid thought she heard the front door open and froze as her husband walked through the door.

"Nadine, sheesh you look horrible," he looked apologetic as he approached her with flowers. "I'm sorry about this morning baby."

"I forgive you," she gave a small smile as he set the flowers on the counter and pulled her into a hug. "And I'm sorry to."

He kissed her, and she kissed back.

"Baby you just have to stop being so stupid sometimes. Keep the house clean, cook dinner, do the laundry, that's all i ask."

"I understand, I'll try harder," she tried her best not to flinch as Darren pulled her close to him.

"Stay inside ok? The bruises look really bad right now, exposure to the sun isn't good for healing," he said in a caring tone, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will," she replied. He poured himself a cup of coffee and she made her way upstairs to her daughter's room.

"Mommy, are you ok?" her daughter asked her.

She nodded, "I'm fine baby."

Thinking it over, they could catch the bus to the library and from their take a taxi to police station. That could be faster.

Press the charges and then skip town to her parents house, they might take her in, or there was always the boarding house, if it was even still there.

She had been saving up money to leave for the past year, which wasn't easy. Maybe she had enough for two one way tickets to Hillwood, maybe she'd be a little short, who knew. She could try train tickets if she did run short. This would be her second attempt. The first time she had made the mistake in confiding in one of the wives of Darren's coworkers, that had been a nightmare and she had spent five days in the hospital. She wished she had pressed charges then, but she had been so stupid.

Now she was ready though. Now she was ready to at the very least file for a divorce and get a restraining order.

"Are we still going to leave?" her daughter whispered.

"Yes baby, we just have to wait," she smiled.

He didn't stay long after that, and Nadine waited until after his first phone call to leave.

* * *

It went smoother than she had expected, and a month later she sat in a tiny two bedroom apartment, her bruises faded and her mind clear. A letter came in, her divorce was final, and she was awarded half of everything, though she let him have the house obviously. She again, satisfied just to be away from him decided not to press charges, and since her daughter wasn't actually his, he didn't have any custody of her, not that he wanted her, or either of them really.

No, she was seemingly free of him. The shelter had provided a safe place for her to stay in town while she got through everything. She had enrolled in Hillwood Community College online, enrolled her daughter in school and also dyed her hair and bought a few new clothes. After Darren agreed to sign the papers without a fight, and was on the first flight to Hillwood, and had just finished furnishing her apartment, with additional money she had received from the shelter.

Her parents, she assumed, had long since moved and she honestly hadn't spoken to them since her engagement, so she wasn't sure where to look for them, but now she was more eager to focus on her family, which was now down to just the two of them.

She had had Selena at nineteen. Her father didn't know about her, but it was no doubt that she was his. She tried to picture Selena's father but she could only picture the boy she grew up with. The boy who had Selena's dark brown eyes, and pitch black hair. The boy who also only had eyes for one girl in school and that girl was not her. In fact the creation of Selena was merely the result of a reckless night induced by heartache and fear and the need to be consoled. She imagined now he was married to his dream girl and the two probably traveled the world together.

Freedom was a weird thing. After not having it for so long she couldn't help but feel a little lost. She had a part time job to cover the hours when Selena was in school, but what else was she supposed to do with her time? Didn't she have hobbies before that didn't involve housework? Today was tuesday, but her boss had given her the day off. It was excruciating, waiting for school to end.

She dressed in dark wash jeans, a white blouse and shades, it was pretty hot out for spring, and headed to PS 119. Keeping her shades on she saw a few other parents who seemingly looked familiar though she couldn't be sure.

"Mommy!" Selena came running towards her and Nadine's heart soared. She had formed her thick curly hair into a braided bun, and dressed her in shorts and a green top, she was absolutely adorable.

"Hi sweetheart," Nadine knelt down to hug her, "How was school?"

"I love it here!" she smiled. "And I made a best friend already. Her name's Cassandra, like a princess mommy, look she's over there, she invited me over to her house can I go?"

Nadine saw a little girl with pin straight black hair wearing a red dress waving and froze. That couldn't be... her thoughts couldn't even finish as the little girl and her mother approached.

"Mommy, this is Cassandra, and her mommy," Selena said politely.

Nadine met the eyes of her former best friend, and gave a small smile.

"It's been awhile," Rhonda took off her shades and Nadine was at a loss of words as her catlike green eyes boar into her. "The four of us must schedule a playdate."

Nadine nodded, "Today's a little soon though."

"I agree," Rhonda nodded, still wearing her signature red lipstick. "We should exchange numbers."

"Ok," Nadine stood and dug in her purse for her phone. She only had four numbers (her lawyers, the school, her job, and she had gotten Selena a phone for emergencies) and this would make five. She handed it over to Rhonda who quickly imputed her number and sent herself a text.

"Well we have a busy day ahead of us," Rhonda smiled handing Nadine back the phone. "Let's get going Cassandra. Bye Selena, Nadine we'll be in touch."

Nadine didn't let out her breath until she watched the limo drive away.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Yes baby I am," she smiled. "How did you and Cassandra become friends?"

"Oh we both have cellphones and like the same things."

"That's nice, did you learn a lot in class?"

"Yes, it was really nice..."

As her daughter chatted away, all she could think was that Cassandra looked nothing like Sid.

* * *

Sometimes she forgot that she had escaped. Sometimes like today. They were at the grocery store when she ran into a familiar face. In fact the last person she had expected to run into.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized immediately, and obviously didn't recognize her. She had been trying to keep up with Selena who had spotted her favorite candy and taken off, but just passed him she could see her stop at a shelf.

"It's ok," she turned her gaze to him. "I um... I was trying to catch up to my little girl."

He smiled easily, "Well I'm sorry again, hey you look familiar, do I know you?"

Now would have been a good idea to reintroduce herself, only now she was thinking about what time she needed to be home. How long had she been shopping? Would Darren know she was talking to another guy?

"I'm sorry, I really have to go," she was sick with worry now. "Selena we need to get home now!"

Her daughter looking worried. "Ok, can I still get the fruit snacks?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know honey, daddy might be home when we..." She let her voice trail off at her daughter's terrified face. Oh no! How could she have forgotten. She could feel tears as she hugged her daughter, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I forgot for a second."

"It's ok mommy," Selena whispered.

She turned to see her old classmate standing off to the side watching her with a look of concern. She couldn't bring herself to say anything as her daughter grabbed the box of fruit snacks off the shelf. Nadine just stood there, like a deer caught in headlights, and her daughter seeing this hid slowly behind her legs, peering up at the stranger.

"I hope you don't find this too forward but-" his voice was as calm as it had always been, his eyes a field of understanding.

"Arnold! This dinner is a complete mistake," a tall blonde came up behind him, a scowl on her face. Nadine watched as blue eyes bore into her, before glancing back to the man before them, who Nadine realized hadn't stopped staring at her. "Nadine?" Recognition showed on both their faces.

"It's been a long time Helga," she smiled. "I thought you had moved to Chicago?" That was what her facebook profile had said.

Helga gave an easy smile, "Arnold here wants to invite my lovely parents to our wedding, though I'm one hundred percent against it. We're just in town visiting. What about you?"

"I just moved back to town, not sure how long I'll stay, are you two staying at the boarding house?"

"Yes, you should come by," Arnold offered. "If you need anything-"

"Excuse my fiance with his knight in shining armor routine, you know Arnold," Helga rolled her eyes, nevertheless Nadine had stiffened. Arnold had heard her, he had seen her break down, but lucky for her, he was never one for gossip.

"It's ok, I actually need to get home, but I'll stop by some time," she promised, though she wasn't sure if she actually would.

"If you're in a hurry, I'll get your number from Rhonda," Helga said thoughtfully. "That way we can send you an invite later."

"Ok sounds good."

Nadine felt exhausted by the time they reached the little apartment.


End file.
